Lies to Love
by Valior
Summary: When Alexis finds out Jaden had lied to her, she becomes depressed. But then both Jaden and Alexis's feelings for each other begin to resurface. Rated M for lemon. Takes place after episode 94, "Heart of Ice 2"
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, before I write this thing, I'm just going to make one thing clear. I do not like waiting for fics to be updated. AT ALL. It's a pain in the butt to wait to find out what happens next. So whenever I write a fic, I post it all at once. The only downside sto this little policy of mine is that it will take long for you to see the next fic I write. But the good news is I just quit playing a game that was consuming a lot of my time, so fics will take a lot shorter then I thought they would to be published. Lets get started already!

Oh yeah, and PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first fanfic ever so some tips would be great.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh GX, but I do own a very large yu-gi-oh card collection.

Chapter One:

Jaden's Choice

Time: 1:12 AM

Location: A glade in the forest, Academy Island.

The forest of Duel Academy was not a common place Jaden Yuki generally enjoyed hanging out; it was pretty cold even in late spring. The shade from the trees kept the entire forest very cool. The chilly April breeze did not help the situation either. Add it all up and it was probably 13 degrees in the forest. Jaden was lying down on his back, looking at the night sky and deep in thought. He liked just staring at the sky, back home at his house in the city all the lights blocked out all the stars, but tonight, he wasn't focusing on the cosmos. What was on his mind? Yesterday's duel with Alexis.

Jaden knew breaking Sartorius's grip on Alexis meant a lot more then just defeating her in a duel. He had to break through to her, reminding her of their past adventures and their friendship. What he had not counted on was her memory loss; she didn't remember anything that had happened in the four months Alexis had been under the sway of the light. When he had won using Elemental Hero Flare Neos, she had been knocked down from the shock of his attack, and when he had woken her up, he had also told her she had won the duel they had.

He thought at the time that the small lie he told to her would help her in her recovery, but now he felt guilty. Who was he to distort the truth to a poor girl who had been mind controlled for a long time just to make her feel a little better?

"_In a certain way, I'm as bad as Sartorius," _He thought, "_I should tell her the truth. But how would she take it? I lied to her, and I would normally never lie to one of my friends" _

Jaden was so deep in thought he didn't notice a lithe figure clad in blue and white that had just stepped into the glade. Alexis Rhodes saw Jaden a good minute before he saw her. She didn't ask him what he was doing, it was not her business anyway, but she did greet him.

"Jaden?" she asked cautiously "are you okay?"

Jaden turned his head to see who had spoken, and a smile appeared on his face when he saw Alexis. "Hey Lex!" he said excitedly "what are you doing out this late?"

"I just wanted to go for a walk, to jog my memory" Alexis said "I thought I may see something out here that would help me remember what happened"

Jaden smiled again. Maybe he wouldn't have to tell her the truth after all. He felt bad as soon as the thought crossed his mind.

"Have you seen anything yet that helped?" Jaden asked, still smiling and getting to his feet.

"Well, not really, but I did want to ask your something," she said, walking toward him and sitting down, Jaden sitting down with her.

"Shoot Lex" Jaden said, still smiling but on the inside he was worried.

"Our duel" she said quietly "after I woke up you told me I won the duel we just had. Was that really true? Only two people have ever been able to defeat you, Zane and Aster, I doubt I would be able to."

Jaden felt his stomach turn over. He felt like a pile of dung. But he knew he had to tell the truth. "You really want the truth? No, you didn't win. I thought if I told you that it would help get you back on your feet, but I've been feeling terrible about it"

Alexis's face fell. She felt angry, sad, betrayed and touched all at the same time. All those emotions came out in the form of a single tear and a slight whimper. "Jaden I…" she sobbed "I thought… "

Jaden was even more depressed then her. He couldn't have felt worse had he slapped her across the face. In a small gesture of friendship, he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Alexis, I'm so sorry"

She gently took his hand and removed it from her shoulder, then turned away, another tear falling from her other amber colored eye. She didn't understand. Jaden never lied, he always told the truth, especially to his friends. "Jaden, just go" she sobbed, "I want to be alone"

Jaden made no argument. He simply got up and left the clearing. Alexis's rage was far stronger then her sadness, and she was seconds away from screaming at him. But her self-control won, and her fury came out in more tears and she hugged her legs. She had truly thought he would never lie to her, and for this she felt like a part of her had broken.

But Alexis's sense of reason started coming back now, and her brain began working again. He had not truly meant to harm her, he had just meant to help her feel better, and in a way she couldn't blame him. Jaden was a sweet boy and she was sure of two things. One was that he would never, ever do this again. Second was that her feelings for Jaden were beginning to surface again. She had subtly flirted with him last year and this year, but he was so… naïve that he couldn't see her interest in him. Occasionally she had surges of emotion that made her just want to throw herself at him, and other times she just wanted to call him the biggest imbecile on the planet for not realizing her flirtations with him.

But this time the surge was different. Instead of she just wanting him to comfort her as a kitten or a silk blanket, she felt like she NEEDED him. Not entirely in an intimate way, just as a person. Someone who she could talk to, and pour all the emotions causing the deep pain in her heart.

"_I have to talk to him," _Alexis thought, "_I have always liked him, but now I need someone who can truly understand me. Jaden is a knucklehead, but I know, deep down, he can help me"_

Alexis decided to talk to him tomorrow, after classes were finished. In the meantime, she desperately needed to sleep. She got to her feet, brushed off the leaves and bits of grass on her uniform, and headed back to the Obelisk dorm. For now, she let all those thoughts of hurt and pain dissipate, and she let her mind wander, preparing for rest.

A/N: Ah, that felt good writing that chapter. I should do this more often. Lemme know what you think! Review if you love it, review if you hate it!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Yu-gi-oh GX, but sadly I do not. I do however, own the OC Miss Delrose.

Chapter Two:

What friends (or wingmen) are for

Time: 10:38 AM

Location: Slifer Red Dorm, room 4B

Jaden woke up the next morning. He felt a lot better, until he banged his head on the bottom of Syrus's bed. He rubbed his head, and as he did last night, or rather, earlier this morning, came back to him. He didn't understand girls in the least, but he guessed that Alexis was either extremely depressed or completely furious.

He wanted to go talk to her right now, but he knew that he needed to give her a few days to cool off. Angry or sad, if he tried to talk to her there was no telling what she would do. Girls could be very unpredictable, Jaden knew that much.

He got out of bed and stumbled into the dorm's very small kitchen and splashed some water on his face. Syrus and Hassleberry had left for the morning class already. Then he took his pants, shirt and blazer from the closet and pulled them on. He looked at the clock, 10:38; he was late for Intro to Duel History with Professor Stien. The teacher was boredom in human form, he always spoke in a monotone, dull voice and showed absolutely no emotion.

"_The class ends in 10 minutes anyway" _Jaden thought, tying his shoes "_I might as well just take my time and I guess I'll show up for Strategy of Spells" _

Jaden left the room, locking the door behind him. He walked down the stairs and down the path to the main complex. His hands in his pockets, he thought about when would be a good time to talk to Alexis, knowing if he talked too soon, she may blow up in his face, but waiting too long would make him look like he didn't care.

"_Maybe after class three days from now, on Friday" _Jaden decided _"hopefully she will have cooled off by then"_

Jaden's mind was full of thoughts of this girl. He had liked Alexis, not in the way most guys did (mainly Chazz), but he did have a small crush on her. His head were not normally full of erotic thoughts, but since his head was full of her, his teenage, hormonal mind couldn't help but envision her naked.

"_She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, I'll give her that much" _ Jaden admitted _"maybe I should make a move. The only thing is I'm as about as inexperienced as my neutered, male cat in this matter"_

Jaden may not have been a sex demon, and he wasn't nearly as hormonal as most boys his age, but in today's world, it was impossible for him not to be sexually curious. Yes, he had watched some porn on the Internet, and he had also masturbated several times. Yeah, it felt good, but Jaden did not see the same kind of pleasure as other boys did.

Jaden made it to the main building, and walked up to the second floor. Period one classes were just ending so students were beginning to walk to their next classes. Jaden made it to his classroom, found where Syrus and Hassleberry were sitting, and sat down, laying his head down. The teacher, Miss Delrose, walked into the room. Jaden liked her, she reminded him of his mom with her personality. She was overweight in the same way as his old roommate, Chumley. She had a soft spot for Jaden, a bit like Dorothy, and though she didn't care for his slacker ways, she noticed his talent for dueling.

"Okay class" Miss Delrose spoke aloud "Today we'll be discussing the rules of enhancing your monsters with Equip Spells" She lay down some books on her desk, and turned on the screen behind her. A large image of a Vorse Raider fighting a Luster Dragon appeared.

"Now, who can tell me the attack points of these two monsters?" Miss Delrose asked

"They are both 1900, miss!" a ra student yelled out, not waiting to be called upon.

"Correct, and normally a battle between these two would end in a draw, but let us pretend you are in a duel, and both you and your opponent control one of these monsters" the teacher said "lets also say that you have two cards in your hand that could help you win this battle. One is Shrink, which cuts a monsters attack points in half, and the other is the Axe of Despair, which increases your monsters attack by 1000 points. Now which of these would be better to use?"

Jaden knew the answer, so he raised his hand. Miss Delrose looked a little surprised, but called on him anyway.

"Well miss" Jaden said very matter-of-factly, which was unusual for him "It would probably be better to use Axe of Despair on your monster, since it's a permanent attack boost instead of shrink, which only lasts one turn. And what is the point of using a powerful card like shrink on a monster that wont even be around for next turn?"

Miss Delrose smiled "Very good Jaden. Now who can tell me what is the use of a spell that enhances a monster for only one turn?"

Jaden half-listened for the rest of the class, but his mind was somewhere else. When the class let out for lunch, he walked to the cafeteria, sat with Syrus and Hassleberry and ate the lunch they served.

"Um, Jaden?" Syrus asked, the worry was clear in his voice

"Oh, sorry Sy, what was it again?" Jaden asked, back down to earth

"I asked if you wanted the homework for professor Stien's class" Syrus repeated

"Um, yeah sure, give it to me after class today" Jaden said, turning his attention back to his food, which was supposed to be Spaghetti with tomato sauce, but looked more like someone's entrails. Clearly Dorothy was on her day off.

"Listen sarge, you've been acting strange all day" Hassleberry remarked "What's going on? A female been on your mind?"

"No, I just feel out of it today Hassleberry" Jaden lied, regretting lying again, and bringing the girl who had controlled his thoughts back into the picture "I haven't been sleeping great lately"

"That's a problem soldier, if your power supply is low, you're not good for much."

"Yeah jay" Syrus worried "Maybe you should talk to Miss Fontane about it"

"No, I think I'll be okay, I just need a real good sleep and I'll be fine" Jaden said, cracking a smile "But thanks for your concern guys"

Jaden got up and walked away. Hassleberry's eyebrows came together in a frown and he leaned closer to Syrus.

"Listen private" he whispered in Syrus's ear "the sarge is obviously got something, or someone, on his mind. And as his wingmen, its our duty to protect him from himself"

"Listen Hassleberry" Syrus shot "I know its unlike Jaden to act like this, but I really do not think its our business to interfere with his personal life"

"He would do the same for you private, and you know it" Hassleberry shot back

Syrus considered. As much as he didn't like to admit it, Hassleberry was in part, right. Jaden would do the same for him.

"Okay fine sarge, I'll make a deal with you. If Jaden acts like this tomorrow, I'll stay up late and see if there's anything funny going on with him" Syrus said, his expression neutral.

"Alright private, I agree, a little more evidence never hurt nobody" Hassleberry said, grinning broadly.

Later…

Jaden managed to get through the rest of the day. Though he didn't really listen and slept through half of his third period class. As he walked back to the slifer dorm, looking for Syrus and Hassleberry, someone tapped him on his shoulder. It was Alexis. Though she didn't seem either angry or sad, her expression was completely neutral, which in a creepy way, frightened Jaden.

"Listen Jaden, I won't talk to you here, but I want to meet with you tonight" Alexis said, not letting him speak "Meet me in the glade from this morning, midnight sharp. We'll talk then okay?"

"Alright Lex, but can I just say…" he started

"Jaden, I want you to save the speeches for tonight" Alexis interrupted, putting a finger on his lips "I'll see you at 12"

Alexis turned around and walked swiftly away, leaving Jaden wallowing in confusion.

"_This should be fun" _Jaden thought _"maybe she will forgive me, even though I don't deserve it. I guess I'll find out tonight"_

A/N: This chapter seemed a bit odd to me. I'm trying to reinvent my storyline here, so I guess I was not at my best. Review and Respect!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: While I do own a very cool lamp, three pairs of shoes and a cat ironically named Scooby, I do not own Yu-gi-oh GX.

Chapter Three:

Love is a battlefield

Time: 11:30 PM

Location: Chazz's "Palace", Slifer Red dorm

Alexis Rhodes slipped out of her bed in Chazz's very fancy room. She had to get to the glade before Jaden. She had went to sleep with her clothes on, so she simply grabbed a bikini {A/N: The glade is a grassy clearing, with a large pond in it, its sort of seen in episode 64, when Syrus is looking for Jaden, although I'm giving it more grass area in this story}, tiptoed toward the door and slipped out.

Alexis was fast on her feet, and knowing exactly where it was, she navigated through the forest well and found the breathtaking clearing in no more then 15 minutes. She slipped behind a large tree and when she was sure nobody was looking, she stripped, put on her bikini, then put her white and blue uniform back on.

Alexis moved back into the open area, and waited for Jaden to show up. Perhaps her plan was wrong, and it was far from guaranteed to work, if it was any other boy like Chazz or even Zane she would have a better chance of estimating whether it would succeed or not, but Jaden was different, irrational in some ways. Her plan was most likely derived from her attraction to the slifer, and from her being unintentionally rejected every time she tried to make a move on him.

Suddenly her crush appeared, in his classic red blazer and black jeans. Alexis sat up, then motioned for him to join her. Jaden approached her as if she was a wolf asking for him, the rabbit, to sit down with her.

"Thanks for coming Jaden" Alexis said in a neutral tone "go ahead, you can talk now"

"Alexis, I cant apologize enough for lying to you when you were hurt" Jaden spoke truthfully "I thought giving you that small statement would help you get on your feet, I really, never meant to hurt you. If you don't forgive me I understand, what I did was a misdeed worthy of Sartorius, and if you do forgive me, I am grateful beyond belief"

"I know Jaden" Alexis replied, her face angled toward the ground. Then she looked up, into her friend's eyes. "Alright Jaden, I forgive you on one condition. You trust me."

Jaden's face lit up like a metropolis after dusk. "Lex, I've always trusted you"

Alexis's smile was slightly smaller, but still evident. "Close your eyes" she instructed

Jaden's eyelids shut. He heard a little bit of rustling in front of him, then Alexis's hand grasp his. Wow it was smooth, like touching velvet. Then he felt a small pressure on his lips. He opened his eyes, and saw Alexis kissing him on the lips. Jaden was overcome by shock, but he still didn't pull away. The kiss lasted a bit longer then ten seconds before Alexis broke away.

Jaden's mind was reeling. She had just kissed him! The closest to that Jaden had been would probably be a hug. But Alexis, the one girl at Duel Academy that he liked had just kissed him full on the lips.

His head was spinning, but his brain managed to put together a sentence. "well that was… um…" he stuttered "nice"

Alexis seemed almost as blown away as Jaden. "Jaden, I like you. As a friend, as a person and in the way that Chazz likes me, only not quite so obsessive and loony" She said, cracking a smile at that last part.

"Alexis, I've always liked you. There was always a part of me that had a crush on you, but when we became friends, those feelings just disappeared." Jaden said, looking into her honey colored eyes "

"Jaden, do you want this? Do you want _me_?" she inquired

"I… um…" Jaden started "I mean… ugh. Yes Alexis, I do want you."

Alexis wasted no more time. She pushed Jaden onto his back, then lay beside him. She moved in for a kiss the same time as he, their lips meeting in the middle. Both of them were more or less completely clueless, but their lack of experience was well made up for in effort.

Alexis ran her tongue over Jaden's lips, demanding entry into his mouth. Jaden opened it a fraction, letting her tongue in and his own out into her mouth, mirroring her movements. Alexis seemed to have a hidden talent for this, she slipped her tongue in his mouth, then without intention, seemed to pull his face to her. Both of the two teens lost all their sense of time and place, and there was only the kiss that joined them. They couldn't have cared less if they were on a bed of nails and screws, only the kiss mattered.

Jaden's mind was laser-focused on the kiss, so his brain was unchecked. His hands moved to her back, and pulled her closer to Jaden, the other hand grabbing the back of her head and pushing it toward him. She smelled vaguely of lemon grass, which Jaden normally didn't care for, but this scent was so sweet he couldn't get enough of it.

When they at last broke for air. Alexis lay her head on Jaden's chest. His heartbeat was fluttering faster then a hummingbird's wings, she smiled at the fact she made him excited. Jaden casually stroked her hair, inhaling her sweet smell and cradling her as if she were a baby. Alexis snuggled up to Jaden for warmth, and Jaden gladly obliged.

"How long have you liked me Alexis?" Jaden asked, still stroking her hair lovingly.

"From the first day I saw you, way back when you dueled Dr. Crowler to get into the academy. But the feelings I have for you started after you defeated Atticus when he was Nightshroud" Alexis said, looking at his chiseled face "do you remember your first month you were here? When Syrus wandered into the girl's dorm and you had to duel me to rescue him? Did you really mean it when you said you thought you were in love?

Jaden thought about that for a moment "Well, at the time, I meant it in a playful way. I always had a crush on you, but like I said, when we became friends those feelings were buried."

Alexis looked at her watch, 1:02 AM; how did the time pass that fast? She didn't want to go, but sleep was necessary. Jasmine and Mindy had told her about the GX tournament, and even though she had been eliminated when Jaden beat her, she still wanted to watch the pro duelists in action, and to do that, she needed sleep.

"Jaden, I would lay here all night with you, but its past one, we both need to sleep." Alexis said, even though she didn't take her head from his lap "if campus security catches us out past curfew we'll be in big trouble"

Jaden shifted a little to a more comfortable position, then brushed Alexis's blonde hair out of her eyes "Lex, what about us? I mean, an Obelisk dating a Slifer? That would cause a ton of rumors. So, are you my girlfriend?"

This was another one of the times Alexis wanted to punch him, but she settled for tickling his stomach "Jaden you are such a doofus, but you're my doofus. Yes, I'm your girlfriend. And as for those rumors, I think you're right. I don't care what people think, but it may just be easier to keep our relationship quiet."

"Although Lex, I would defiantly like to do this again. Meet here again tomorrow night?" Jaden asked while smiling devilishly

"It's a date" Alexis confirmed, smiling.

They both stood up, and they both walked back to the Slifer dorm together, Alexis leading the way. One of the reasons Jaden was attracted to her was she wasn't some doll, she could stand up for herself, along with that, while she wasn't a drop-dead beauty, she was the most beautiful girl Jaden had ever laid eyes on.

As they exited the forest, the Slifer dorm in sight, they stayed within the tree line so as not to be seen. Jaden had his arm around her waist, and Alexis had her arm around his shoulders. Jaden was not that much taller then Alexis, but he was tall enough that she stretched just above his shoulder. Alexis had always been worried about her height, she was as tall if not taller then most of the boys she went to school with, her height holding at 5'11. But Jaden was big enough to make her feel comfortable, and vice versa.

As they finally came to the dorm, Jaden went for the stairs up to his room. When he suddenly was forcefully grabbed and spun around, Alexis grabbing his face and kissing him hotly. They stood there for a few seconds, then Alexis pulled back and touched her nose to his playfully.

"Good night Jay" she said sweetly, using the nickname his friends called him by.

"Night Lexi" Jaden said, winking, the humor in his voice evident. Only Chazz ever called her Lexi, and she hated it. But hearing Jaden say it like that made her feel like giggling uncontrollably.

Alexis tightly grasped her new boyfriends hand, then walked down to Chazz's room, while Jaden climbed the stairs and silently let himself into his room. He tiptoed over to the bottom bunk, threw his blazer, shirt and pants on the desk, and slipped into bed. He feel asleep in less then a minute, the queen of obelisk on his mind and in his dreams.

A/N: AHAHAHA! Things are heating up now! That was fun. Like I said when you started reading, I'm an impatient person, so fear not, I will get to that lemon soon! And I'm hungry, so give me some marshmallow-covered, fudge-coated, chocolaty reviews PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do own Yu-Gi-Oh GX! Oh wait, no I don't . PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!

Chapter Four:

Mission: Possible

Time: 8:30 AM

Location: Slifer Red dorm

Hassleberry sure snored loudly, Syrus thought. You would think a 15 year old who thought he was a drill sergeant would sleep a little quieter. Syrus, as usual, was the first up, and also as usual, it was his job to wake the stragglers.

"_Hey, maybe that's why Jaden didn't feel well yesterday, he missed breakfast!" _Syrus thought quickly "_Well, he'd really be bummed if he missed it twice in a row. I'd better wake him up"_

Syrus put on his yellow blazer, then kneeled down to Jaden's bunk and poked him in the ribs. Jaden wriggled, but didn't wake, so Syrus shook him gently, but still nothing. Syrus remembered one way to wake up Jaden, so he grabbed his duel disk, inserted his deck, and turned it on.

Bastion had done this to them last year in order to wake them up early. Syrus looked through his fusion deck, until he found the monster he was looking for.

"I summon Steam Gyroid!" Syrus said loudly. He moved the bar labeled: Sound Effects and Volume to the HIGH zone that was underneath his duel disk, then carried on with his move.

"Okay pal, attack Jaden directly!" Syrus exclaimed. The Locomotive/Helicopter hybrid attacked by spinning its blades and charging at the invisible opponent. Syrus covered his ears and braced for the attack. When Steam Gyroid "hit" the enemy, the duel disk's speakers screeched with a VERY loud clang sound, along with an ear-splitting whistle like one from a steam engine.

Jaden's eyes fluttered open, along with Hassleberry on the top bunk. "Ahhhhhhh!" Jaden yelled, rolling out of his bunk and landing on his stomach. Unfortunately, Hassleberry followed suit, falling out of his bunk on the top, and landing butt first on Jaden's back, eliciting another cry of pain from him.

Syrus couldn't help it, he laughed. Hard. As Hassleberry rolled off Jaden, Jaden just lay on the floor groaning.

"SYRUS!" they both yelled in anger. Syrus wiped a tear from his eye and by some miracle managed to stop laughing.

"Sorry guys, I couldn't resist" Syrus said, smiling "But next time, you really should set the alarm clock"

"Well, let's just go get some breakfast before the pancakes are gone" Jaden said.

As the three friends left the room, Alexis and Chazz were coming out of Chazz's room. Both Alexis and Jaden's eyes met at the same time, and Jaden resisted the urge to jump the rail, pull her into an embrace and kiss her right there. As that thought crossed his mind, Jaden was confused, two days ago he would never in a million years have even considered doing that to Alexis.

"_Maybe she's cast a spell of love on me" _Jaden thought "_yeah, that makes sense"_

Though Jaden's rationality was astounding, Alexis was thinking of different things, namely what she and Jaden were going to do tonight, and how far she was actually willing to go.

{A/N: okay, lets stop the story for a second. I think I'm making Alexis too much of a pervert, so let me explain my reasons behind this. #1 is that it's always the men in stories who are the perverts, and even though this is mostly true, I thought I would mix it up a little bit. #2 is that Alexis has flirted with Jaden for well over a year, and she (I'm worried "loved" is a bit too strong of a word here, but I'll try anyway) has loved Jaden for a long time, and she really wants to go farther with him. She see's everything she would want a life partner. Compassion, Kindness, Beauty, Protectful, etc. OKAY BACK TO THE STORY! Btw, PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE review my making Alexis like this, its pretty important}

All five of the friends walked into the cafeteria and, as usual, all sat at the same table. This morning there were pancakes and oatmeal. Everyone grabbed a stack of food, Jaden and Hassleberry had the most, and brought it back to their table. All four of the boys at the table wolfed down their food in less than 30 seconds then took off, but Jaden stayed behind, waiting for Alexis to finish her food, which was an amazing feat in itself.

As Alexis finished her last pancake, Jaden got up, took her by the hand and led her outside. It went without saying they wanted a little alone time, to walk to class together. Jaden led Alexis off the path, going through the forest as a short cut to get to the main complex, and more importantly, to be alone for a few minutes.

"You mind being a few minutes late to class Alexis?" Jaden asked, his hand ready to move

"It depends, what are you going to do to make me late?" Alexis smiled, putting her hands on Jaden's shoulders

Jaden didn't answer, he just kissed her on the lips gently. They didn't use any tongue, both teens preferred to do that when they were totally alone and had the time to get really into it with each other. Alexis's arms wrapped around Jaden's neck, and pulled him down to her. Jaden grabbed Alexis's waist and pulled her to him, making his manhood throb with excitement.

They continued for a few minutes, then they broke apart and continued toward the academy for morning class. When they reached the front entrance, they went opposite ways. Alexis had Phys. Ed. First, while Jaden had Counters 101, but they both had art class in last period, so they would see each other then.

As Jaden walked into class, the teacher was talking about spell speeds and how they were integral to counters. Jaden didn't really listen, he was more focused on how undoubtedly amazing tonight was going to be. Alexis seemed to know exactly what both of them wanted, since she had just given Jaden the best night of his life.

Also she seemed to be pushing him to go farther with her, which both scared and excited him at the same time. He was only 15, so going too far with her would.. wait a sec, was he actually thinking he was going to have SEX? WITH ALEXIS? Sure he liked, in fact, he may even love her, but there was almost no chance they would ever have sex.

The first period class passed almost instantaneously, along with the second class. Lunch finally came, and Jaden headed to the cafeteria with Syrus and Hassleberry to get some lunch.

"Hey Jaden, you coming to the match tonight?" Syrus asked, his mouth half-full of liver and onions.

"The one at Ra arena?" Jaden asked, poking his food with his fork. Liver and onions looked like the wrong end of a skunk, and yet Syrus was still able to call it his favorite food.

"Yep" Hassleberry said "George Stuart's going up against Ernie Millard. Personally I think George is a chump, I mean, who uses a deck full of wimpy fairy monsters anymore?"

"Sorry guys, it sounds fun but I've got something I have to do tonight" Jaden said. Syrus turned to talk to Hassleberry, and at that moment Jaden scooped up all his Liver and Onions and dumped them on Syrus's plate.

"What would you be up to Soldier?" Hassleberry inquired "you got a hot date?"

Jaden silently laughed at the irony. "No, actually its something else. And don't bother asking, I wont tell" Jaden couldn't bring himself to lie again. Then again, in a way that lie had earned him the most sexy girl alive as a girlfriend.

"Fine" Syrus pouted.

Just then, Jaden spotted Aster Pheonix walking around. Aster was on a vendetta to find the person who took his father, and he was going to find that person by finding a special card. This card was apparently one of a kind, designed by Aster's father, and it was also taken when his father disappeared. So whoever had that card also had Aster's father. Jaden had promised to help Aster look for it last week, so he might as well make due on his promise now.

Jaden got up from the table, said he would meet Syrus and Hassleberry back at the dorm, and followed Aster. As soon as Jaden was out of sight, Hassleberry leaned close to Syrus and began to whisper.

"Okay private, I say we conduct an investigation on the sarge's after hour activities" Hassleberry whispered

"I don't know Hassleberry, he doesn't seem that different to me" Syrus whispered back "I think we should just let him be"

"Private, if you were acting this strange I would be shaking you upside down looking for answers by now" Hassleberry retorted, his eyebrows forming a V shape "the sarge has got something on his mind and if it keeps up he could lose focus and maybe even lose his top duelist status"

"Maybe you're right" Syrus considered. "Okay fine sarge, I'll stay up tonight and wait for Jaden to leave and do what he is going to do tonight. After he leaves I'll wake you up and tail him"

"Good choice Private Truesdale" Hassleberry said.

Meanwhile, at the Legion of Doom… Later, at the Slifer Red dorm…

Jaden sat at the one desk in the room, looking at his deck in front of him. Some new student had almost defeated him, after classes had finished. Jaden was left with 200 life points at the end, and if he hadn't drawn Elemental Hero Neos at the end he would have lost. He had underestimated that kid, so he had spent the last hour trying to formulate new strategies with his Neo-Spacians.

Jaden tried to create a combo with Aqua Dolphin and Common Soul, but it wasn't working out so well. He finally got tired and put all his cards back together into deck form, and left the dorm room, but not before putting on his duel disk. He was going to look for an opponent before his "meeting" with Alexis tonight in the forest. As Jaden was walking down the path toward the center of the island, he had no idea of a certain blue-haired person, trailing close behind him.

A/N: Yeah we all know it's (SPOILER ALERT) Syrus, but I couldn't think of a good ending. I am trying to make Alexis not the total domination of Jaden's mind, but still occupy a large portion. I've decided chapter 7 will be the lemon, so you can look forward to that. By the way, I've taken a liking to a new candy called Reviews, can you give me some? PLEASE?

P.S. I know the Legion of Doom joke was completely out of place, but I thought it would be amusing to just toss out there (no more superhero shows for me )


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I think by now you know I most certainly do not own Yu-gi-oh GX, but maybe I'll get it for my birthday! Actually, probably not.

Chapter Five

What you don't know actually can hurt you

Time: 11:31 PM

Location: Slifer Red dorm

Jaden's eyes slowly opened. He had set his watch to go off at 11:30 so he would wake up in time to meet Alexis, and if he was tired while they were together, it would be a real buzz kill.

"_Here we go Jay" _Jaden thought to himself "_this will probably be one of the best nights of your life, so don't screw it up"_

He climbed up out of bed and put on his clothes. Then he grabbed his duel disk and deck and left the room. He silently walked down the stairs and headed toward the forest. He stayed close to the tree line like last time, no point getting caught by campus patrol and getting in trouble for being out after hours.

However, Jaden was unaware of the two figures following him closely. They had come out of his room, and while one was a bit scrawny, the other some serious muscles and seemed to be the size of a Mac truck.

Syrus and Hassleberry made sure to stay a good 100 feet behind their friend so as not to grab his attention. Both had no clue where he was going, but chances are it was not to catch a late duel, unless the duel was deep in the forest.

Jaden continued to walk through the forest for a while, and eventually Syrus and Hassleberry had to go closer to him in order to keep him in sight. The forests of duel academy were not very hard to get through, the trees were spaciously apart and there wasn't a whole lot of branches or brush to get through. But there were a lot of rocks and detritus strewn about the ground.

As Jaden walked closer to the glade, he stepped over a fallen log and tripped, landing on his stomach. He brushed himself off and continued, but what he didn't know was that his fall had made a very angry brown snake come out from its home in the log. He didn't hear its hiss, since the fallen leaves he stepped on made a crunching sound and the leaves being stepped on covered the hiss of the snake.

As Syrus and Hassleberry stepped over the log too, but Syrus didn't see the brown snake that Jaden had awakened. In the low light and shadow of the tree's, Syrus would had to have looked much closer to see the serpent, and so, mistaking it for a stick, he accidently stepped on it. The brown snake hissed loudly and lunged at Syrus's unprotected ankle, sinking its needle-like teeth directly into the boy's heel.

"AHHHHH!" Syrus screamed in pain and fright. Hassleberry didn't even stop to think why the boy screamed, he just acted fast, grabbing the blue-haired duelist and covering his mouth.

The sound made Jaden spin around, searching the area for the source. He didn't have to look far to find his two best friends, Hassleberry covering Syrus's mouth and Syrus's cries muffled. Jaden was instantly filled with two emotions. One was worry for Syrus, who seemed to be in a lot of pain, the second was confusion, how did they get out here, and more importantly why?

As he walked toward them, it hit him. They had followed him. Now the confusion turned to anger.

"Jaden!" they both yelped in fright. Hassleberry's hand left Syrus's mouth.

"Why are you guys following me?" Jaden asked, rising anger in his voice

"We, um… were just…" Hassleberry started, trying to come up with a story.

Syrus stepped in and saved Hassleberry "Jaden why are you doing this?" he asked in his high-pitched whiny voice.

Jaden's brown eyes widened in surprise and shock, so they were out here following him to see him and Alexis!

"Listen guys" Jaden was seconds away from losing his temper "this is my business. And if you don't leave right now things are really going to get ugly"

It was just the wrong thing to say. When Hassleberry was younger, he was digging for fossils, and a rockslide came down and nearly crushed his leg. The doctors had to operate fast, so they used the dinosaur bone he found to save his leg.

Since that operation, he's had what they call "Dino DNA" in his blood. It's given him more strength then he would normally have, but it's also given him the ability to "enrage" when he is threatened. His pupils turn reptilian, his strength rapidly rises, and he becomes furious, which basically means never, EVER threaten him, or it's like wanting to be on the sharp end of a T-Rex's teeth.

And now Jaden had done just that. Hassleberry's eyes went from their usual brown color to green slits and even his muscles seemed to get a little bigger. He roared with a primal fury like that of a lion "IS THAT A CHALLENGE!".

Syrus acted fast. He jumped in front of Hassleberry, holding him with his arms. Jaden realized his mistake, and stepped back.

"Hassleberry calm down!" Syrus cried. Though valiant his efforts were, Syrus was maybe a third as strong as Hassleberry in his normal state, but when he was enraged, Hassleberry's strength rivaled that of a W.W.F. fighter. The blue-haired boy had no chance.

Hassleberry broke free of Syrus's arms, pushed him aside, and charged at Jaden. Jaden jumped out of the way a millisecond before Hassleberry would have crashed into him. At that speed the dinosaur duelist couldn't stop and crashed into the tree Jaden was standing in front of. Hassleberry fell like an axed tree, and crashed into the ground.

Syrus ran to him and flipped him on his back. Hassleberry coughed and sputtered, then he opened his eyes. They had returned to his normal state, and he seemed to be back to normal.

"Are you okay sarge?" Jaden asked, the concern heavy in his voice

"I've had worse" Hassleberry said. Both his friends helped him to his feet. He brushed himself off and shook his head a couple of times to get rid of the traces of that fury "sorry about that sarge, I couldn't stop myself"

"I know, I should have remembered" Jaden said "but back to why you guys are out here"

"you can't keep doing this Jaden" Syrus said

"Why not?" Jaden asked, his temper rising again. Who was he to tell him to not spend time with his Alexis? "I LOVE this girl, and NOTHING you do will stop me from going to see her"

Syrus's face took on a confused expression, like someone had just started reading a book and started halfway through.

"I didn't say anything about girls" Syrus said, sounding more like a question then a statement of fact "Jaden, are you out here to see a girl?"

Oops. He'd made the biggest and most careless mistake in the book. He thought Syrus and Hassleberry came to spy on him, but apparently they were out here for a different reason.

"I knew it!" Hassleberry said victoriously "I knew it you must have had a girl on your mind, and THAT'S why you've been acting so strange!"

"Oh" Jaden said, feeling really stupid "wait, you came out here and followed me to find out why I've been acting weird?" Well, that was slightly controversial. He thought the guys had come out here to spy on him and Alexis, but they had only come because they were concerned about him.

Syrus nodded. "So" Hassleberry said, smiling. He was really enjoying this "which girl is it sergeant Romeo?"

Syrus looked at Hassleberry "you mean you don't know?" he asked in a disappointed voice "come on Hassleberry, I know you have the brain of a Stegosaurus, but who is the one girl on the island who Jaden would ever go out with?"

Hassleberry frowned at the unoriginal insult. He'd heard that one maybe 40 times "um…" he struggled "Mindy?"

Syrus covered his face with his palm.

"Jasmine?" Hassleberry guessed

"Alexis you buffoon!" Syrus said, raising his arms in the air for emphasis. Turning his attention back to Jaden "We're sorry Jay, we only wanted to help because we were concerned for you"

Jaden smiled and patted his best friend on the shoulder "thank you Syrus, I know, and I'm sorry for angering you Hassleberry" Jaden said apologetically

Both of his friends smiled "we'll respect you sarge, and we won't tell anyone your secret if you don't want us to" Hassleberry promised "come on private Truesdale, let's head back to our barracks. But don't expect us to not want some answers in the morning"

Jaden smiled "and you'll get some. As long as I deem them appropriate" he vowed.

As his two best friends walked away, Jaden realized how lucky he was to have friends like them. Who would stick by him and help him no matter what.

Jaden turned around and headed back toward the glade where Alexis was waiting. Now the true fun could finally begin {A/N: Pardon the innuendo}.

This was going to be the greatest night of his life.

A/N: Next chapter is unfortunately not the lemon, but there are the scenes leading up to the lemon. Alexis seems like the kind of girl who would be like I've portrayed her as if you ever managed to tame her heart. Very devious when it comes to love, controlling everything with perfect calculations and precise actions. But I'm getting ahead of myself. And I'm sorry if I made Hassleberry a bit of a moron, I'll be sure to make him smarter when he next shows up. But there are two things I want you people to do. One is prepare yourself for the part you've all been waiting for, and the second is REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, blah blah blah.

Chapter Six

Playtime Begins

Time: 12:07 AM

Location: The glade in the forest.

As Jaden Yuki walked into the magical clearing in the forest, he felt an odd sense of coming home. It was true he felt like this when he normally came here, but this time it was more like visiting a house you lived in when you were a baby, or meeting a friend who you haven't seen in years. He and Alexis's relationship began right here, when she kissed him after forgiving him for lying to her. And now, tonight, Jaden was certain they would go to the next level.

Speaking of his girlfriend, where was she? He was a bit late but that shouldn't change anything, he knew she would wait for him. Alexis was not one to just take off. Just then, Jaden spotted a note tacked to one of the trees beside the pool of water. He pulled it off and began to read.

_Dear Jaden,_

_I will be a little late tonight, wait for me in the water, I have a special surprise waiting for you._

_Love,_

_Alexis_

Jaden smiled, her elegant handwriting combined with the mysteriousness of the note made it that much more erotic. She always knew how to get him in the mood.

He pulled off his clothes except for his black boxers, left his duel disk on the shore and waded into the pool. Though it was little more then a pond, the pool had fish in it, which came in from a river linked with the pond. Jaden also knew these fish were very elusive when he had tried to catch some, it was months ago, a couple of days after his deck joined forces with the powers of neo-space. Ah, good times.

Just then, Jaden felt pressure on his ankles, and he was swiftly pulled under the water. He didn't know what undersea creature wanted to make a meal of out him, nor did he care, he just needed to get away before he became a sushi special. He shook himself free and tried to run out of the water, but the creature grabbed him again and pulled him back.

Jaden twisted his head around and caught a glimpse of the creature, he didn't see much, just a flash of dull gold. Just then he was aware of arms wrapping around his body and pushing up to the surface. Wait a second.

He broke the waters surface with the thing that had pulled him up, and he almost smacked himself when he saw it for not guessing immediately.

"I didn't scare you too bad did I sweetie?" Alexis said in her "best little girl in the whole world" voice.

"Of course not" Jaden said sexily. She had been waiting for him in the pool, and when he waded in, she ambushed him. "Only one question Lexi" he asked "how did you hold your breath that long?"

"Well, I couldn't have been the junior swim champion when I was 10 without learning to hold my breath for a while" she said, smiling

Jaden wouldn't have pegged her for a girl who was a swim champion, she seemed more of a martial arts or horseback riding kind of girl. Damn, thinking about the water made him check her out. She wore a white and blue bikini that held her breasts magnificently, and made Jaden want to take her right then and there.

"Well Jaden" Alexis said, putting her hands on her hips "are you going to drool over me all night or are you actually going to kiss me already?"

Jaden didn't even think about it. He grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, their lips meeting in such a way that it drove them both out their minds. This time, both of them let their tongues touch and drove them into the other's mouth. But this wasn't enough for Jaden, he his tongue go wild and intertwine with her own, and then in turn, Alexis hugged him so hard he thought she was going to pull him through her.

Jaden's hands moved to Alexis's back, searching for the knot that held her bikini on.

"The middle, honey" Alexis whispered into his ear. He found the knot and undid it with one pull of the string. Then his hands drifted to her front, moving under her arms and brushing the sides of her breasts.

"Jaden" Alexis said, pulling back from his mouth, grabbing his bikini and kneeling so the water covered all of her body save her neck and head.

"I'm sorry Alexis" Jaden said, a pit forming in his stomach "I shouldn't have done that"

Alexis smiled sweetly. "No Jaden, I want this, but I just want to talk for a minute" she gestured around at the magical glade "are you ready for this Jaden? I mean, I am, and I have been for a long time, but are you really ready?"

Jaden considered. By law, they both weren't legal yet, but as he recalled, as long as they were both underage it wasn't totally illegal. He wondered if Alexis really was ready, or if she was as scared as he. He loved Alexis with all his heart, and no girl on the planet could ever make him feel so amazing and so lustful then her. Yes, he was ready for her.

"Yes Alexis, I'm ready for this" Jaden said "but before we do this, I need to know one thing from you. Do you love me Alexis?"

Alexis didn't answer. She stood up, having put her bikini back on. Then she walked towards him and kissed him on the lips softly.

"Yes Jaden. I didn't know at first, but I know it now. I truly, deeply, love you"

"Alexis Rhodes, I love you with all my heart, now and forever. Will you be mine?" Jaden asked.

Alexis had been holding it in, but that one little sentence made her lose it. She burst into tears of happiness and embraced Jaden, wanting him to hold her forever. "Yes Jaden, I'm yours, and I love you too. You are the light of my life, I will love you until I die, and I will never forget you"

Jaden cradled her. "Alexis, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, and someday, I'm going to ask you to marry me"

The tears came again, more this time, and the uncontrollable surge of emotion left her a little scared. "Someday Jaden, I'll give you an answer. Just make sure you don't forget to ask."

Jaden gestured to the shore. "Shall we?" he asked

Alexis took his hand "We shall"

They both, hand in hand, walked out of the shore, and prepared for the coming encounter {A/N: was that the right choice of words?}. And no matter how terrible or how amazing this would be, they would face it together. They would always, face it together.

A/N: I almost cried at the last part ;). I don't usually toot my own horn but I think I really did well on this chapter. Okay folks, now the next chapter is the lemon, so I hope that last bit got you all revved up and ready to go, cause I plan to give it all I got on this. Anyway, please review, and enjoy all the lemony goodness!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: If you don't know by now, you are either blind or too obsessed reading my story to know, but I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

Chapter Seven

Now and Forever

Time: 12:14 AM

Location: the glade in the forest.

Both of the lovers stepped onto the shore, hand in hand. When they reached a comfortable spot under a couple of trees, Jaden turned to Alexis, looked her in the eye, and kissed her.

Alexis kissed him back with all the emotion she had. Her hands wrapped around his neck and pulled him down to her level, while he grabbed her back and pulled her closer to him.

Alexis pulled back for a moment, and when Jaden gave her a confused look, she gently took hold of him, knocked his feet out from underneath him and laid him on his back. She lay down on top of him and their lips joined once more. Jaden loved this, it was incredibly erotic to have her take control, have her undress him.

Jaden's hands drifted to her back and pulled the string holding her bikini in place. He pulled it off her front and looked at her breasts. Jaden had never seen anything so undoubtedly beautiful in his entire life, they weren't massive like some he had seen, rather more natural, and instead of the spherical look all the women in porno's had, she had more of a… ovular look to her breasts.

Jaden wasn't entirely sure what to do, but he guessed well. With gusto, he took one of her breasts in his hand and played with it a little, but unknowingly, his fingers drifted to her nipple and pinched it. Though it was a minor pain, the motion sent chills down Alexis's spine, and from her mouth came a sound somewhere between a sigh and a sniffle.

Knowing this caused her pleasure, Jaden now got an odd idea, but he didn't consider it to be that odd. He took Alexis's breast in his hand and suckled the nipple gently, being careful of his teeth. The feeling Alexis felt made her moan loudly, wordlessly begging for more by her lover. Jaden kept suckling her nipple but with a little more force, and gently pinched the other breasts nipple as well.

Alexis was going insane with the feeling running throughout her body. Though she didn't mind, she also didn't think it fair that she was the one who got all the pleasure. Skillfully using her feet, she hooked her toe under Jaden's black boxers and tore them off with a flick of her leg. She let Jaden suckle her for a few more moments, then pulled back and slid down to his pelvis area.

Jaden was a little scared of what she was going to do next. He had seen it done before, but now that it was going to happen he was nervous about what he would feel. Alexis looked at his manhood needily, all… maybe six inches, of it, and poked it like it was a dead animal. Jaden laughed.

"It won't bite Alexis" he chuckled. She giggled, and reluctantly grabbed it in her hand, stroking it gently. Jaden moaned uncontrollably, when he masturbated himself it felt good, but this was maybe four times better. Alexis slowly psyched herself up and then licked the head of his penis ever so slightly. Jaden's back arched and he gasped.

Though Alexis was no sexual guru, she knew that when a man did that, he felt really good. She tried again, this time with more tongue, making Jaden thrash again. She smiled a little and finally took his length in her mouth. The taste was not overly objectionable, a bit like sweaty skin, and she continued, licking it with her tongue and sucking it, trying to keep her teeth behind her gums.

The sensations covered Jaden's entire body, making him feel like his very blood was electrified and shocking him. He gently pushed her head deeper onto his dick, making it come into contact with her throat rendering her unable to breath. Jaden realized his mistake. She stopped sucking him and gasped for air.

"Oh my, are you okay Alexis?" he said, concerned

She nodded and smiled a little "Your turn again Jaden, to make me feel good" she said with the cunning of a leopard ready to pounce on its prey. She then reached down to her nether regions and slowly but surely pulled off her panties. When Jaden saw what was underneath, he was utterly boggled. A naked pussy is one of the weirdest sights imaginable for a man who has never seen it before, it looked more like a few flaps of skin then anything.

"Jaden, you don't have to do this, but I'm sure it would make me feel amazing" Alexis said, "I want you to lick and suck it"

After seeing her suck his dick, he wasn't totally blown away, but it was still different then what he expected. He slowly sat up and lay on his stomach, then came face to face with her instrument of pleasure. He almost chickened out, but he licked it experimentally. Waves of pleasure washed over Alexis and her back arched, she moaned her loudest so far.

That was all the motivation he needed. Jaden sucked her womanhood a bit like he had her nipples. She moaned loudly, encouraging him to keep going. He licked and sucked until he felt the unnatural heat emitting from her. Something inside Jaden told him the time had come to join their spirits and their bodies.

He placed himself at her opening, waiting for the green light.

"Are you ready my love?" he asked, tilted her chin up to face him

"Do it Jaden," she pleaded "I need you NOW"

But neither of them was aware of her maidenhood. So when Jaden placed himself inside her and thrust with all his might, Alexis yelped with pain that racked her entire gentle frame. Jaden pulled himself out and hugged Alexis. He had hurt her, and now he felt as if he committed a murder in cold blood. She snuggled up to him and after a few minutes, she let herself go and told him it was okay, she was fine now.

Jaden reentered her, but this time he only detected pleasure in her moans of delight. He slid in and out of her, the sensations he felt driving him on. She moaned, having him inside her felt unbelievable, god how she loved him.

"Jaden" she said, making him stop. He looked at her questioningly.

"Harder" she pleaded.

Jaden slowly pulled back, then slammed back in. Her body spasmed in ecstasy, making her scream with pleasure. Jaden repeated the motion, and then he finally got the hang of it and increased his speed slowly to the point where he could go no faster. As both of them neared their climaxes, Jaden's dick seemed to get bigger while it was inside Alexis, making her scream and moan for more.

"Alexis I'm going to… Ahhh!" Jaden said

"I know Jaden, me too!" she managed to get out "let it out my love!"

Jaden reached his limit, flooding the insides of Alexis with his semen. Alexis came at the same time, coating his manhood with her love juices.

Jaden pulled out and rolled onto his back. The gentle water of the pond touched him, bringing shivers along his body. That was exhausting beyond belief. He felt Alexis come close to him and hug him tightly.

"Thanks" she said to him her eyes closed.

"You're um, welcome?" Jaden responded.

Alexis kissed him softly. "I love you Jaden Yuki"

He kissed her back "I love you too Alexis Rhodes"

Jaden thought for a moment and then thought of something they had forgotten "Alexis!" he exclaimed, "what if you get pregnant?"

As usual, she was two steps ahead of him. She crawled over to her coat and pulled a bottle from the pocket. She threw it to him and he read the label.

_Morning-after Abortion Pills_

Jaden sighed in relief. It would have been a disaster had she gotten pregnant. The last thing he needed right now was his girlfriend having to carry a baby.

"Lets go back to the dorm" Alexis suggested.

"Lets indeed" Jaden confirmed.

Both of them waded into the pool, washed all the sweat and juice from their bodies, then put their clothes back on. Hand in hand, they walked back to the Slifer Red dorm quietly, Alexis leaning on Jaden's shoulder.

As they reached the dorm, Alexis gave one final kiss to her beloved, then slipped into Chazz's room just as Jaden entered his own room. Hassleberry and Syrus were both fast asleep, so Jaden threw his clothes in the laundry and got into bed. Within seconds, both of them were asleep.

A/N: Well there you go! I gave my best. I think it went well and sadly the next chapter is also the last. I don't really do sequels, but my next fic is also going to be Yu-Gi-Oh GX, except its more focused on adventure then romance. But I hope you guys will like it! Il reveal more details after I finish the last chapter. Please review on the lemon!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: You know already that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Chapter Eight

Generation NeXt

Time: 9:21 AM

Location: Slifer Red dorm Cafeteria

As Jaden walked into the cafeteria, he spotted a few first years eating their breakfast, but those people were irrelevant to him. Alexis sat at his table, a smile on her face, and eating some kind of waffles. He grabbed five waffles from the bar, poured maple syrup all over them and sat down across from his girlfriend.

All Jaden could do was take her hand for fear of exposing their relationship, but for now, it was enough. She smiled and squeezed his hand back, then she took her nail and ever so slightly carved faint letters into the table.

_I love you_

Smiling at her gesture, Jaden pointed at her message then held up two fingers, making the message "_I love you too" _

Finally the several first years left the cafeteria after finishing their breakfast. No sooner then they had been gone for five seconds then Alexis leaned over the table, grabbed Jaden's head and began kissing him hotly. Jaden did the same, pulling her closer to him. After a few moments, they separated.

"Jaden, we need to talk about a few things" Alexis said

"Okay Lex" Jaden said back "quick question though. You aren't breaking up with me are you?" He couldn't help it, his voice cracked at the last part.

Alexis chuckled "you really think I would break up with you after last night? How I confessed that I love you?"

"Well, you did say the fatal words" Jaden reasoned " 'we need to talk' is girl code for I'm breaking up with you"

Alexis punched him in the shoulder playfully then kissed him quickly. "You dork, just listen what I have to say"

Alexis sighed "Jaden we still need to keep this a secret" she said "people, namely Chazz, would flip out if they found out about us. It's not that I'm embarrassed by you Jaden, far from it, it's just that…"

"I know Alexis" Jaden interrupted "if we told everyone, people would find out what we've done, and then that would be the end of our relationship"

Alexis nodded grimly "so we both need to stay quiet about this and not tell anyone about us"

Jaden rubbed the back of his head "um, yeah here's the thing. Syrus and Hassleberry followed me last night, and they know about us." He said "but don't worry, they've promised me they won't tell anyone, and I trust them"

Alexis sighed in relief. So this was how it was going to have to be. It was an absolute choice. Either be together in secret, or not at all.

"It's okay Lex" Jaden said, taking both her hands "someday we'll tell them all about us, and then there won't be any more secrets. And as for those "meetings", how about next week, same time, same place"

Alexis smiled her radiant smile, and kissed Jaden one last time. "It's a date"

He took her in his arms and stroked her hair "I love you Alexis Rhodes"

And she buried herself in his arms "I love you too Jaden Yuki"

He let her go and then left to go get his Saturday morning started. She didn't stop watching him until he was out of sight, and even then she kept staring at the door, which he had left through, then she got up and went to find Mindy and Jasmine.

Jaden walked down to the bluffs, looking for his friends. In his heart, he knew him and Alexis would work out. They loved each other with every fiber of their beings, and neither one would ever betray the other. Jaden spotted Syrus dueling some Obelisk Blue student, overhearing a little of the conversation and sat down on a rock, waiting for Syrus to beat the pants off this kid.

**Start of episode 95, "Tough Love"**

The End

A/N: Whew! Glad to have gotten that all finished up. I had fun, I'll defiantly write another GX fic as soon as I can. I hope you liked my first ever fanfic! I enjoyed writing; I hope you had fun reading! Anyway, please review my story, keep an eye out for my next one, and with my next fic, its all about dueling. I haven't thought about where it is yet, but I ask of you one thing to prepare you.

Get your game on!

Thanks for reading,

-_Valior_


	9. IMPORTANT NOTICE

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do think that if not an MA rating, then at least send a warning to the one violating the agreement –either knowingly or unknowingly- before taking the deletion option. A _"You have been warned_" notice tends to let people know so that appropriate actions can be taken. To delete a story without warning only leaves bitterness, and that tends to drive away creativity. I can't personally say that I understand that feeling seeing as how I never have that happen to me, but really, it's a good idea. I would also personally request a yaoi filter too if possible…)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93 Doc.

K-9 dracon867

Moka Mcdowell VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora

Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan

Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail

Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Kira Ultima

The Twilight Sage

Albert Da Snake

XKhaosXKyuubiX

Valior


End file.
